


DnD Request fics / Shorts

by Ravensdelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathtubs, Elves, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Quickies, Vanilla, outside, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensdelight/pseuds/Ravensdelight
Summary: Request for my lovely friend of her two elves getting it on for the first time in a very romantic, lovey dovey way.Super different from my usual fare (which is more kink oriented), but very fun to write nonetheless. If you like super romantic and loving sex scenes, then this one should be right up your alley :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my smutty corner of the internet!
> 
> The world is on fire and everything sucks, so I started writing smut to distract myself from everything that's going on. After some positive reviews from friends, I decided to share my stories online!
> 
> This is where I'm hosting a collection of my stories, mostly based around OC's and a dnd campaign ;) Mostly requests and oneshots.
> 
> Please check each work for the warnings and pairings.
> 
> Enjoyed this work? Feel free to leave a comment or let me know on twitter @Ravensdelight!

Thia closed her eyes as she let herself sink into the bathtub. She could feel her muscles unclench as the warm water surrounded her and she sighed a sigh of relief. The past few days had been hectic, with barely a chance to recover and take a second for herself. There had been so much to do, so many places to go. But tonight, for the first time in what felt like weeks, they finally had some time to themselves. Time and, more importantly, separate rooms.

She would have loved to spend the evening with Aegnor, but he’d been sent away on some errand. He wasn’t particularly elaborate about it and she’d decided not to push him. He’d tell her, eventually.

Until then, she’d just make sure she finally got some time to herself.

She grabbed one of the sponges from the side of the bath and lathered it up, slowly rubbing it across her neck as she lowered herself even further into the hot water. She placed one of her feet on the edge of the tub, enjoying the sounds of falling water as she moved. It reminded her of home. She could feel herself drift off, the silence in the empty bathroom a blessing after many meals and battles with loud people around her. Her thoughts drifted: to home, to him, to everything they still had left to discuss and discover.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she groaned.

Could she get one minute to herself?

“I don’t need any more towels, okay? I know Nix told you to resupply but I have plenty. God knows what she’s doing with hers. Thanks for checking, though.”

She heard a low chuckle and almost sat right back up again when she recognized the voice, making the water splash over the edges.

A tuft of blonde hair appeared in the doorway and she saw his eyes light up when he saw her. 

“No towels. Just me.”

His eyes stayed glued on hers. He was making a very conscious effort to be respectful and not look down and the realization made her chuckle. She leaned back a bit, sunk further into the water and put her foot back on the edge of the tub.    
“Aegnor! I thought you had to run errands tonight?”

His eyes flitted back to the floor and a blush crept across his cheeks. 

“Yeah, I uh… That was a lie.”

“Wait, what?” She frowned, looking at him. In all the years that they’d known each other, he had never lied to her. 

He could see the worry on her face and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry… I just… I wanted to surprise you.”

A smile started to form on her lips as she looked at him questioningly.

He cleared his throat and quickly stepped into the bathroom, swiftly closing the door behind him. 

“It’s been forever since we’ve had some time to ourselves. Not that anyone is to blame for that, of course,” he added, hastily. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door frame, letting his head connect with the wood before opening his eyes again and looking at her. “But I wanted to make tonight special. We don’t have to sneak around anymore. I figured it’d be nice to have a night together where I don’t have to escape out of the window.”

She chuckled, remembering that night in the castle. He was right, though. The chances of her father or one of the guards knocking on the door tonight were very slim indeed. Up until then, all of their time together had been in secret. Stolen glances, a hand brushing against hers, ‘accidentally’ bumping into each other. Never really alone, always running the risk someone would catch them and kick him out.

“That does sound nice…” She smiled and sat up straight, her eyes never leaving his. She gathered the rest of her courage. “Want to join me?”

He swallowed visibly before smiling at her.

“You know I could never say ‘no’ to you, princess.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes and splashing water at him. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

He smiled, cocking his head. 

“I’m sorry.” He took another step forward and removed the loose linen shirt he was wearing. He was slender but strong, every muscle defined. She allowed herself to fully take him in, forcing herself to not look away demurely. 

With one smooth movement he slid his pants to the ground and after a brief glance down his stomach Thia finally looked away and sat up in the bath, sliding forward slightly.

“Want to sit behind me?”

“That… sounds great.”

She moved forward, laughing as a too abrupt movement made more of the water slosh over the edge. She hugged her knees to her body, waiting for him to step in behind her. He positioned his legs next to hers and sat down, his slender fingers on her shoulders, motioning her backward. She sighed happily as she let herself move back, letting her back rest against his chest. His skin still felt cool, his strong arms closing around her, holding her close. She could feel him lean in, planting a soft kiss in her neck, making her gasp. 

As soon as he noticed her reaction, he moved her hair to the side and leaned in again, kissing her neck more slowly and deliberately. She could feel the last inches of tension disappear as his lips touched her skin and she relaxed in his arms.

“Is this okay?” He murmured against her neck, his voice a low rumble against her skin.

“Mmmmm….” she smiled, contentedly, leaning back to plant a kiss on his upper arm.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too…”

She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side to give him a better view. Gathering her courage, she moved her arms back and interlocked her fingers behind his head, arching her back. Her breasts appeared out of the water: wet, glistening and inviting. She could feel him inhale sharply. 

His hands moved down to her hips, slowly sliding up through her waist before tentatively moving upwards, slowly and gently.

She gasped when he carefully cupped her breasts, strong hands warm from the water squeezing softly as she released the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. When his fingers brushed against a nipple, she sighed against his skin, burying her face in his hair.

“Gods…. you’re so beautiful…” he slipped back into Elvish effortlessly, the musical lilt of her native tongue making her feel instantly more comfortable and at home.

“Look who’s talk- Ah!”

She was about to finish her sentence when his fingers brushed her nipples just right and she quickly lost her train of thought and involuntarily bucked her hips, earning her a groan from her lover behind her.

He smiled against her neck, planting soft, slow kisses down her jaw as his hands kept moving, eager to elicit another response just like that.

“If we keep this up, that bathtub is going to be empty in no time…”

She chuckled, shaking her head against him as her fingers, still locked behind his head, moved through his hair languidly as he continued stroking her. A pleasant heat was building in her stomach and judging from the pressure she started feeling against her back, this was having an effect on him too.

She lowered her arms, groaning as the blood crept back into them and turned around to face him.

“Wanna move to the bedroom?”

“Always.”

She took a deep breath and stood up slowly, trying to keep her balance in the porcelain tub. She carefully wrung out her hair, shivering as a cold gust of air hit her skin. She turned to look at Aegnor who hadn’t moved from where he was sitting. He truly was a vision; strong jaw, long blonde hair, strong arms casually splayed out down the sides of the tub. His eyes were glued to hers before slowly running down her body, past her breasts to her thighs and back up. 

She could feel a blush rising up her cheeks but resisted the urge to cover herself up and hide from his gaze. He knew her, accepted her, loved her. He deserved to see all of her. So she stood, gently squeezing out her hair and patting down her body slowly as he watched her every move.

She stepped out of the tub, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

“Are you coming?”

He blinked twice, as if coming back to earth.

“Y-yes. Of course.”

This time she leaned back against the cold bathroom tiles, fingering the towel in her hands as she looked at him get out. It was amazing to be able to get this time together, she mused as her eyes traced a droplet of water as it ran down his collarbone to his stomach. Gods, he sure proved a sight. Long blonde hair, now soaking wet. Deep green eyes that always seemed to hide a bit of a mystery, no matter how long she stared into them. He was lean, like all elves, but it was clear he’d seen battle. His body was agile, built for speed over strength, though his arms were strong enough to carry her or pin her down, should he ever want to. 

He quickly towelled himself off before wrapping it around his waist and offering her his hand.

“Come, I wanna show you something.”

He opened the door and welcomed her into their bedroom, now transformed into a sea of light. Lit candles were burning everywhere, dousing the room in a gentle, flickering light. 

“Whoah… this is…. Is this what you’d been doing?”

He smiled, relieved. “I was worried you might have heard me.”

“Not at all,” she marveled as she glanced around the room. It truly was beautiful. He’d even remade the bed, opening the sheets and arranging the cushions so they’d be comfortable. On the bedside table she saw a pitcher of wine and some snacks he’d no doubt procured from the innkeeper downstairs.

“You’ve really gone all out,” she said, smiling. 

She could feel him walk up to her, putting his arms around her, pressing his body up against her. She closed the distance between them and heard him gasp for air for just a second when she pressed up against him.

She could listen to those sounds all night.

Maybe she was going to.

“You deserve it,” he said, catching his breath.

She smiled, shaking her head as she turned around in his arms. 

“No. We do.”

She took his hand and led him back to the bed before lying down, propping herself up on a pillow as she looked at him.

“Now… where were we?”

His eyes widened as he looked at her lying there; brown hair wet from the bath, smooth skin still glistening with soft drops of water she never quite bothered to towel off. He swiftly tore the towel from his waist. Laughing, he jumped into bed next to her, kissing her intensely as his hand grabbed her waist to pull her close. She turned to face him, her own hands now languidly exploring his torso.

His hands quickly found their way back to her breasts, softly squeezing, before gently toying with her nipples.

She gasped when he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on each breast, her hands grabbing onto his arms for leverage and comfort. She could feel the gentle pull of his muscles as he moved his arms, propping up on one arm so he could look at her as the other toyed with her breast. She closed her eyes and hummed softly, thoroughly enjoying this moment and their time together. 

“You look so good like this…” he whispered in her ear before planting another soft kiss on her collarbone, slowly kissing and licking his way down to her breast before finally taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. Her hands wound into his hair, caressing his arms, anywhere she could touch him as he continued to softly lick and kiss her body as his left hand inched downwards. His fingers moved slowly and with a featherlight touch, as if he was waiting for her to tell him to stop. But she wasn’t going to. Not this time.

He lingered around her belly button, still planting soft kisses on her breasts and her neck. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his hand with hers and slowly guided it to where she wanted it the most. 

She could feel him smile against her skin.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, my love. Y-....” Her last word became a long drawn out yesssss as he finally slid his fingers in between her folds. He moved with slow, careful strokes, exploring gently, not immediately reaching for that one spot that always felt so, so incredibly good. Instead, he took his time caressing her, teasing slightly. He was keeping a keen eye on her responses, watching for every little moan, every little gasp. She wasn’t loud, but she was expressive if you paid attention. And that he did.

When he finally stroked her clit, she had to stifle a loud moan, burying her face in his neck as her hands grabbed him even closer than before. He did it again, wrenching another moan from her lips.

“Feel good?”

“G-gods, yes… Please.. Just…”

He chuckled softly, his finger circling her clit again. He sat up a bit straighter, still staying close to her but shifting his weight so he could slide down a little. She gasped when she felt a finger press against her entrance. 

“Do you want me to…”

Her hands reached for him and pulled him up for a kiss. “Yes. I’m ready.” She could feel her inhibitions fall away, her demure nature leaving her as his finger continued stroking her. A heat was building in her stomach, rising with every passing second. 

Carefully, he pushed one finger inside of her as the other continued to gently rub and circle her clit. She threw her head back, her hands grabbing onto his biceps, face turned sideways to moan into a pillow. She could hear his breathing deepen next to her as he watched her every move. 

Slowly, he moved the finger inside of her back just the tiniest bit before pushing it back in, starting a slow rhythm. She could feel her body move on its own accord, her hips bucking in tandem with his rhythm as she tossed her head to the side, feeling the waves of pleasure inside of her growing. 

She wanted to move, to touch him, to give him the same pleasure he was giving her but at the same time what he was doing felt so damn good that she couldn’t bring herself to tell him to stop. 

When he finally added a second finger, she could feel the pressure in her building up. 

“Hnng… Aegnor… Please… Stop.”

He stopped moving immediately, his eyes big and concerned as he looked at her. 

“O gods. Did I hurt you? Was that… Was that not okay?”

She chuckled, grabbing his face in her hands and kissed him.

“This is amazing. But I don’t want this to be all about me. I want to give you pleasure too. I want to experience this together.”

He chuckled and kissed her intensely, letting his worries go as soon as they’d appeared. 

“I’m totally fine with this being all about you.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers out of her.. 

“Well, I’m not…”

She took a deep breath to gather her courage.

“Just… lie down for me, would you? I want to try something.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise but did as she asked. He lay down on his back, looking at her questioningly. She glanced at him, ready for her, ready for the two of them to finally come together. There was no looking away anymore. 

She sat back on her haunches and moved over him, positioning herself above his now straining erection. Their eyes locked.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“You won’t.” she smiled. “I’m ready.”

She hovered over him, holding his cock by the base, just like Nix had taught her. He closed his eyes and groaned when she grabbed him and she squeezed once, gently, earning her yet another moan from him. For a second she was tempted to just keep doing this, to keep stroking him just so she could watch him unravel. Maybe some other time.

She moved backwards, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. Slowly, taking a deep breath, she started lowering herself down. There was pressure, and it was a lot to take, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She lowered herself slowly, surprised at the moans that were tumbling from her lips. Underneath her, Aegnor was straining to keep his eyes open and look at her as she slowly lowered. When she was finally fully sated, she rocked her hips once, tentatively, making both of them groan. 

Within seconds, she could feel Aegnor shift, moving to sit up.

“I need… ah…” he stopped mid sentence as they shifted and he brushed against that wonderful sport inside of her. “To be closer to you.”

She put her arms around his shoulders, kissing him intently. She was complete.

They held onto each other as she slowly started moving her hips. Carefully at first, not wanting to either rush this or get hurt in the process. But every movement felt a bit better than the last, every thrust a bit more satisfying. Where before there was some mild discomfort at the new sensation, lust was taking over and she could feel the tension in her body grow with every move, every groan, every moan stifled against skin.

She could hear his voice, hoarser than she’d ever heard it. 

“Thia… I… I don’t think I can keep this up much longer…”

She could feel one of his hands wind its way in between their bodies, his thumb circling her clit again as he bucked his hips into her, making her moan loudly in surprise. Her body was starting to go quiver, the tension inside of her building. Her arms were shaking, every single bit of energy diverted to the two of them. 

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as his thumb continued to circle her and he thrust inside of her again. 

“P-please… I want you…”

His thumb continued its movements and she could feel the pleasure building rapidly. His hands combined with how full she felt and the feeling of the two of them united in this way was starting to get too much. 

“Ah… Aegnor.. I think I’m-....”

Before she could finish her sentence, she could feel her walls clench around him as her orgasm overtook her. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she continued to buck her hips against him. She could vaguely hear him moan loudly underneath her as he thrust into her a few more times before he too found release. 

She gasped for air as he rode out the waves of his pleasure, feeling her already so sensitive nerves start to get overwhelmed as the waves just kept coming, one after the other. She felt his hands on her back, pushing her close to him as they rode it out together, heads on each other’s shoulders, hands holding on to the other for dear life. 

She took a shaky breath, placing her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes and giggled.

“That… was amazing.”

He chuckled too, catching his breath. “You can say that again…” He raised his head, looking her straight in the eyes.

“I love you so much.”   
She smiled, leaning in for a kiss, both of them groaning at the movement; just a little too sore.

“I love you too.”


	2. Nix X Serrit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot, the one that started all of this after Nix finally got some in our campaign :')
> 
> Taking place almost a year after Nix' adventures in the Bellevue. After finally rescuing her brother, Nix and Serrit; the human fighter who helped her on her quest, finally get some time alone. After fulfilling her end of the bargain (telling him everything about her past and reasons for hunting down her captors), Serrit doesn't quite respond the way Nix expects him to. But they're alone, finally. And her brother is finally safe. 
> 
> Surely, she can get some fun in before she confronts him about his strange reaction to her story, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to my smutty corner of the internet!
> 
> The world is on fire and everything sucks, so I started writing smut to distract myself from everything that's going on. After some positive reviews from friends, I decided to share my stories online!
> 
> This is where I'm hosting a collection of my stories, mostly based around OC's and a dnd campaign ;) Mostly requests and oneshots.
> 
> Please check each work for the warnings and pairings.
> 
> Enjoyed this work? Feel free to leave a comment, kudo's or let me know on twitter @Ravensdelight!

She grabbed his hand, leading him along as they walked further into the forest. She’d spilled her heart to him, answered every unanswered question. The truth was out, for better or for worse. Her throat felt sore from talking.  
She felt empty. The relief she was expecting would wash over her, never came.

Nixara stopped near a babbling brook, letting go of Serrits hand and taking a few steps back to take him in.  
Her dark eyes looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.  
“I gotta say, Serrit… You seem to be taking all of this in rather well…”  
There was a strange look in his eyes, but his gaze never left hers.  
“I told you… I’m not running.”  
“Yes, I can see that,” she said, pointedly. “Why aren’t you?”  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I already put one and two together, Nix. I just… wanted you to tell me on your own accord. If I like people, I stick with them. Some people are special.” He paused, staring at the river next to them before looking up at her. “Like you.”

She felt conflicted as she looked at him. He was taking it well. Very well. Almost ridiculously well. Something wasn’t quite right and it continued to agitate her, like a rock stuck in the sole of her boots.  
No one would accept everything she just said this readily.

But there was something else, too. 

They’d been on the road together for days. Always on guard, always rushing, always risking their lives.  
There had been no time to… Relax.  
To unwind.  
To finally let go.  
But Alec was safe. And regardless of what Serrit thought of it all, the truth was out too. She’d done what she promised she’d do.

And Nix desperately needed something to get rid of the tension that had been building up inside of her for weeks. All the stolen glances, the sly smiles and brushing hands. All the nights lying next to him. All the times she brushed up against him, hands just barely brushing his chest. All the times she pressed her body against his, only to feel his instantly respond to her.  
But they were never alone. Never safe.  
Until now.

Grilling him for what he knew could wait. Threatening him over his strange reaction could wait.

It was time for a change of pace. Fuck his silence. Right now, she needed something else from him.

“So you like me, hm?” She glanced at him over her shoulder. Her slender fingers moved to the strings holding together her top as she slowly undid it.  
He looked up at her, surprised. “Well, yeah…”  
She chuckled. For all his bluff, he still seemed unsure of how to handle her. She was aching to see if he could.

She walked up to him, throwing her shirt to the side, shivering as the cold air hit her skin. He glanced down briefly, eyes widening as he took her in. She never broke eye contact, her thumbs hooking under the band of her skirt before sliding it over her hips and letting it drop to the ground.

She placed her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his. She purposefully thrust her hips forward ever so slightly, connecting with his. She groaned contentedly as she felt him react against her.  
She languidly placed her arms around his shoulders, her fingers connected at the back of his head as she leaned in, her lips ghosting over his neck.  
“Care to show me just how much you like me?”  
She could feel his hands closing around her waist tentatively. His voice was hoarse.  
“Nix… Don’t you want to…”  
“I want you, Serrit.” she chuckled low in her throat as she planted a slow, soft kiss in his neck while her fingers grabbed onto a tuft of blonde hair and tugged at the base to move his head roughly to the side so she had better access to his neck. “So what’s it going to be, hm? Do you want to stand there and gawk?”  
She paused briefly, a smile on her lips as she pressed herself even tighter against him to whisper in his ear. “Or do you want to fuck me?”  
The hands around her waist wound into her hair and tugged sharply. She gasped at the soft stinging sensation in her scalp as he pulled her back and their eyes locked.  
There was a flash of hunger in his eyes as he moved his head towards hers, kissing her intensely. He pressed into her with an intensity he hadn’t shown before. Up until now, most of his moves on her had been calm, calculated, perhaps even a bit hesitant. As if he was waiting for her to make the first move.  
But not this time.  
She chuckled low in her throat and returned the kiss, her nails softly grazing his scalp before running down his back, tugging at the fabric of his shirt.  
“Off.”  
He raised an eyebrow at the command before his lips curved into a grin and he obliged. He let go of her, raising his hands high so she could take off his shirt. As soon as his hands were off her, she moved her fingers to his chest, tracing over the muscle and myriad of scars, some new, some old. He threw his shirt to the side, towering over her as she took a second to really take him in. When she finally looked up at him again, he was staring right back at her. She kept eye contact as her hands went to his belt, swiftly undoing the buckle and pulling the leather away in one quick motion. She could hear his breath hitch slightly as her fingers moved to the string holding his leather pants up. She leaned in again to plant a slow, soft kiss in his neck as she stopped fiddling with the string for now and just placed her palm flat against his crotch.  
“Ah… Nix….”  
His hand was in her hair again, tugging softly, tearing a soft groan from her. As soon as he noticed her response, he tugged harder, wrenching a moan from her lips.  
“Feel good?”  
She opened her eyes, not even realizing she’d closed them, to look at him and she smiled.  
“Gods, yes…”  
His hands moved to the small of her back, sliding lower to grab her ass and squeeze tightly. She leaned in to kiss him again, hungrier and sloppier this time, her nails running over his back.  
“Tell me what you want, Nix.” His eyes lit up as he looked at her. He licked his lips briefly, his eyes darting from her face to her chest and back again as he squeezed her ass again, pushing her up against him as both of them groaned at the pressure.  
“Touch me.”  
Without hesitation, he obliged, practically picking her up in his arms until she felt her back collide with one of the nearby trees. He pushed up close against her and she gasped when she felt him close the distance, his arousal clear against her. Slowly, she rolled her hips up against him and both of them groaned at the pressure. His right hand was on her thigh, holding her leg up as he pushed his still half clothed body against hers. She could feel his left hand on her back, undoing the lace bra she was still wearing and she gasped for air the second she felt his hand cup one of her breasts in his hand, toying with the bars in her nipples as he gently thrust his still clothed hips against her.  
She could feel arousal building up inside of her, ready to burst as his hands squeezed and softly pinched her breasts and nipples. His mouth was on her neck, kissing and slowly licking down as her own hands grabbed his hair and squeezed, eager to find some way to get rid of the ever rising tension. His hips were moving slowly, languidly, interspersed with a few hard thrusts. She could feel his breath getting ragged against her skin. This was good, but it was nowhere near enough.

She moved her legs down as he reluctantly let go of her, placing his arms on the small of her back like a young couple slow-dancing at a ball. Her hands ran across his back before briefly squeezing his ass. She placed her palm flat on his stomach and pushed him away slightly. He looked at her questioningly, needing a second to get his throat to work.  
Before he could say anything, her fingers were on the waistband of his pants, pulling them down. He stepped out of them eagerly, kicking his pants to the side as she stepped in, their naked bodies pressed against each other. He was warm, his strong arms enveloping her and exploring every inch of her. As his hand slid lower, she could feel her knees start to buckle underneath her. His left hand steadied her and held her up as the fingers of his right hand gently slid between her thighs.  
She held on to him to steady herself as he slowly started exploring the wetness between her thighs. She hid her face in the small of his neck to stifle a loud moan when his fingers brushed against her clit. He leaned his face to the side to softly bite her nipple as his thumb slowly circled the bundle of nerves between her thighs and she could feel herself start to unravel. It felt good, but she needed more.  
“I want you. Now.”  
She took a shaky breath, forcing herself to break away. He removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss of contact.  
“Come here.” He took a few steps and lay down on his back in the grass, motioning her forward. She walked up to him, placing her arms next to his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him, purposefully keeping her chest low and her hips high, denying him the contact he craved the most. She could feel his hand slowly slide up her thighs, up to her ass, squeezing gently as he pushed her forward, closer to him.  
After a few minutes, she slowly lowered her hips, purposefully moving just a bit higher than where he’d like her as she placed her stomach on his and ground her hips to slowly move her ass backward, brushing against his erection. He moaned softly, his breathing speeding up as his hands cupped her breasts, softly tugging on the small silver stakes pierced through her nipples.  
She bucked her hips a few times, earning her a few frustrated groans from the man underneath her.  
For a brief second she considered toying with him a little longer, teasing him until he either begged her to get on with it or just grabbed her altogether. But today, she didn’t have the patience. They’d been dancing around each other for too long. She wanted him. Needed him.  
She raised herself slightly above him as his hands moved to her waist,, waiting for just a second until the two of them locked eyes before slowly lowering herself onto him. Both of them moaned as he entered her and she slowly lowered herself down. She took her time, relishing every small movement. She gasped when she was fully seated, rolling her hips slightly. She could feel one of his hands reach up to cup a breast as the other went back to that delightful bundle of nerves and circled it slowly. They moved like that for awhile, slowly, controlled, languidly. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, waves of pleasure slowly overtaking her. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips, locking eyes with him one final time.  
“F-fuck… I need….”  
She moaned loudly as he bucked his hips, making her stop mid sentence. “Just fuck me….”  
Without hesitation, his fingers dug into her soft flesh and started moving her as she grinded on top of him. Both of them bucking their hips wildly, moving in quick, rough, rapid strokes.  
It didn’t take long for her to unwind, her nails digging into his arms as he kept moving her as she rode out the waves of her pleasure. He could feel her tighten all around him and with a few more sharp thrusts, he too came undone inside of her.

She leaned forward, slumping against his chest as he folded his arms around her, holding her close to him as they both took some time to catch their breath.  
“Damn….”  
She chuckled. “Damn is right. Let’s get a room next time.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Month at the Bellevue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737816) by [fix0red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fix0red/pseuds/fix0red)




End file.
